Finding a way back
by OTH2307
Summary: After leaving juvie as freinds, Nathan and Lucas never expect to find out that they are brothers! Naley Brucas Jaley Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not even James Lafferty!Boohoo**

**Finding a way back.**

Lucas Scott stared up at his cells ceiling.

The same wall that he had been staring at for a year.

Lucas still often wondered how life had become so messed up. He had been a good kid, just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He missed being outside with a basketball in hand with the wind rushing through his messy blonde hair.

He didn't miss his tv or anything like that, as being part of a family of only him and his mom had meant expensive objects were a no go area.

The thought of his mom brought tears to his eyes.

He had not seen her in a whole year and he was missing her gentle touch and soothing words.

The last time he had seen her though she had looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

That look had broken in to a million fractured pieces.

Tomorrow he was getting out and he was not sure he could bear to see her face again.

In her eyes he knew he was a failure and he didn't think he could live with that.

Nathan Scott banged his head on the metal of his bunk.

He remembered on his first day of arriving he sneered at the bed, telling the guard that he was not a street rat and expected that bed was covered in fleas.

Back than he had been used to living in the lap of luxury.

He had never lived anywhere, where he did not have at least 5 sports cars, a plasma tv and a king sized bed.

Nathan soon realised that his life would chang dramatically and after that snide remark he earned himself his first whole week in solitary.

The whole time he had cried like baby, not caring if anyone could hear for the first time in his life.

The guards had picked on him from there on for being a softy.

Nathan learnt that from then on in that he would have to stick up for himself with out the help of his supposed "friends".

Even if he did the slightest thing wrong he was put into solitary for what seemed like endless days.

Although he never showed it through his fake cocky attitude, every time he was dragged to solitary he would fill with fear.

Nathan knew that if he was not the mayor's son he would probably spend his whole life in there.

The thought of his father made him shudder with anger.

His dad had been the one person he had been glad to get away from.

The thought of his father bought back a picture of someone he wanted to forget about, the one person he missed the most.

HALEY.

Coming up:

Lucas and Nathan say goodbye to prison.

Lucas and Nathan connect as friends for what they think is the last time.

Nathan and Lucas both travel home.

What will happen when life has changed more than ever?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

TRY MY OTHER STORY ASWELL LIGHT AT THE END OF A TUNNEL!!


	2. Someday

**Hi everyone here is chapter two hope you alll enjoy it. Thank you guys for my reviews. Just incase you wanted to know in my other story, Nathan is a junior and Brooke, Peyton and Lucas are seniors. Haley was a senior. Anyhum, Please review and tell me what you think.**

She gazed up at her cream coloured ceiling. 

It had been two years since she had seen his face.

The warm loving eyes and the brooding smile still made her heart light up. 

She shook her head; she had to stop kidding herself, no matter which way she looked at it two years was a lifetime ago for her. 

But it did not stop her wishing he would come back to her. 

Someday.

* * *

Haley looked over to the clock on her wall.

10:50. 

In half an hour Jake would be coming to pick her, it was supposed to be there 18 month anniversary. 

A smile crossed her face as she thought of Jake. 

He was the kind of guy every women wanted in the life; he was safe, loving, kind, gorgeous and had a way of wooing the hearts of many while staying one hundred percent loyal. 

Haley remembered the first time he asked her out; it had been six months after Nathan had been sent to jail. 

It was one of those evenings where she was all alone crying her eyes out over Nate, when the doorbell rang. 

She snuffled her way over to the door, trying her best to cover her tears and there he stood.

Jake. 

She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by the way she looked; her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was running down in rivers over her face and her brown auburn hair was scrunched back into a messy pony tail. 

But he smiled at her, Haley knew he did not care about what she looked like, and as if like clockwork his smile set her into a fresh new wave of floods of tears.

He grabbed her into a giant hug pressing her against his heart.

It was the first time after Nate had gone that she actually felt safe. 

Ever since that day their relationship had grown, from friends, to kind of friends with benefits, to official girlfriend and boyfriend.

It was not that that worried Haley.

As she thought about Jake, she realised her heart did not flutter when his name was mentioned and her heart certainly did not skip a beat when he walked into a room. 

Had there relationship died out?

Had she just used Jake as a way of forgetting about Nathan? 

She stopped herself, what trash was she thinking? 

She pulled herself over to her dressing table and sat in the chair looking into the mirror.

She had changed so much in two years, she had gone from a shy trusting brunette to a girl with long blonde wavy hair, a fake smile and her face covered in make up she would not have heard about two years ago. 

Tucked in the corner of the mirror hidden away from the rest of the pictures of her and Jake,was a picture of her and Nate. 

Looking at her self it seemed like a lifetime ago. 

It was a time when she trusted everyone and doubted none one. 

But now she trusted only her two close friends and Jake.

She had hidden herself behind all of her make up and clothes and had given up on the people around her. 

She knew it was not right to blame Nathan ,but he had let her down, he had betrayed her and unlike Jake, even though Nathan made her heart flutter, she could not put herself through trying to fix that trust. 

Jake was the safe choice.

_Maybe not the right choice but he was safe and he loved her even if she no longer loved him the same way back. _

Throwing her thoughts aside she coated another layer of foundation and mascara, hiding away her worries with a mask of fakeness. 

She knew she would have to throw it aside one day.

She would have to forget that cocky smile and piercingly blue eyes but that day had not come yet. 

She would have to leave the past in the past and learn to live for the moment. 

It would have to happen, she knew.

But not today.

Someday.

Press the review button, you know you want to!


	3. bye

Chapter3

Nathan strode into the cafeteria with a smile on his face for the first time.

This would be the last time he would have to eat trashy food.

He had missed pizza and chocolate more than anything, well almost anything.

He scanned the cafeteria for a sign of Lucas.

Nathan had met Lucas on their second week.

It had been after Nate's second visit to solitary.

His eyes showed the signs of tears, but he was trying not to let it show.

He was looking for somewhere in the courtyard that was not occupied, but there was not a single free space, except, where a blond hair blue eyed boy sat.

Nathan walked up, unsure of how the boy would react.

The boys' reaction shocked him.

He smiled.

It almost set Nathan's tears off again.

It was the first smile Nate had seen since he had arrived.

The boy patted the open ground next to him and Nathan sat down.

Within half an hour, Nathan had learnt the boy's name was Lucas; they were in the same year at school and all of his hobbies.

The two most important things to Nathan were that; Lucas loved basketball and he now had an ally.

From that day on their friendship had only grown, Lucas was the only person who had seen Nathan cry and was the only person who knew how much going into solitary scared him.

They both knew the others secrets and worries.

They were closer than most best friends, and they had only known each other for two years.

Nathan saw him in his usual position.

Lucas was sitting on a table in the corner.

He was reading his one and only book that he had in juvie.

Nathan had no idea how many times Lucas had read it.

He could probably quote it word for word.

Nathan had not missed going to school, but he knew how much it was killing Lucas, not being able to read more books.

Nathan sat down on the chair in front of Lucas.

'Wassup ma homie'

Lucas chuckled and looked up a Nate's grinning face 'Seriously dude, you listen to way too much rap music, and are you on something because the way you are smiling is seriously freaking me out!'

'That was the plan; anyway you can not listen to too much rap music!' Lucas shook his head in despair.

' Look I know you are into 'Lets slit our wrists kind of music' and totally depressing stuff like that … even thinking about it makes me depressed. Anyway how can you not be happy, we are finally getting out and I know you can not wait to get another book. I mean seriously, man, how many times have you read that' pointing at the book' I could not even read 'Holes' in seventh grade'

By the look in Lucas's eyes Nathan could tell something was wrong.

Nathan's voice suddenly dropped a notch and he leaned in closer.

'Are you alright man?' Lucas looked up, his eyes showing obvious worry.

'I don't know how I am going to face my mom again. We've always been so close but now I feel like she will never want to talk to me again.'

While Lucas was speaking Nathan's smile had gradually faded...

Lucas saw Nathan was beginning to look like he too was worried.

Lucas was shocked when Nathan finally spoke.

'My dad is gonna kill me when I get back. His perfect son is no longer an angel. I've missed two years of basketball training, which means when I get back I am going to be practising and running suicides, from sunrise to sunset. My mom will most probably sell my car and ground my ass for eternity. Which means goodbye parties and then there's …' Nathan could not bring himself to say her name.

Lucas could feel Nathan's pain, as he thought about her, so Lucas said it for him.

'Haley' Nathan shivered at the thought of her.

He looked straight at Lucas 'Do you think she kept it. Before I left she had every intention of keeping it. I would understand if she didn't. But it was going to be my baby boy. My son!'

The two sat in silence for a few moments as each thought about their lives out of here.

But in minutes Nathan's huge grin was back.

'So man, tell me how much you are looking forward to eating pizza rather than the crap in this place!'

This is what Lucas liked most about Nate.

He could be going through something bad or have a really tough conversation and all of a sudden put a smile back on his face.

Lucas felt he should play along as well.

' God, I know and I could not tell you how much chocolate cake I am going to eat!' They both laughed.

From a distance people would think of it as an odd friendship.

Lucas blonde and brooding while on the other hand Nathan had almost black hair a cocky persona and he definitely wasn't the sharpest pencil in the pot!

But it worked and not even Lucas and Nathan could understand how.

They seemed to share an unwritten connection.

Almost like brothers.

* * *

Haley knocked on Brooke's flat door.

Her date with Jake had just finished.

He had been so romantic as if knowing that this part of the year was especially hard for her.

Brooke opened the door with a beaming smile.

'Hey Hales, come in'.

Haley entered Brooke's apartment.

The normally pristine room was a mess.

'You know I can't thank you enough …'

Don't worry Tutor girl, I love you too much to hate you.' Brooke joked.

Haley pretended to be offended.

'How's he been?' Haley asked.

'Oh, Tim and I broke up you knew that!'

Haley looked at Brooke like she was totally loony.

'I know who you mean, Haley. James was fine, but he really is getting far too clever for his own good like his mommy.'

'What, you mean he did all this by himself?' pointing to all the mess.

'Yep. He's figured out that no amount of me trying to play with him was going to stop him from throwing everything! He's gonna end up a basketball player, with his brilliant aim!'

Seeing the frown on Haley's face she realised what she had just said.

"Oh my God Haley. I forgot I'm soo sorry"

"It's ok Brooke" seeing Brooke's upset face"Seriously".

Brooke was her closest friend, ever since she had moved to tree hill two months after Nathan had gone to jail.

They had become super close and both knew almost everything about the other.

Brooke had been with her all the way when her son had been born.

The baby was originally James Scott ,but Brooke had taken one look into the bright blue eyes and told Haley that his middle had to be Lucas.

She never told Haley why but just one look into his eyes had made her heart pang for the boy in James' middle name.

Brooke's smile was back and Brooke knew how much Brooke cared about her.

"Also he would not stop yelling" Brooke pretends to have a tantrum.

"Me want mama"

Haley laughed "That's my boy!"

The two laughed together until they noticed a small boy tottering towards them.

He had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Only her parents, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, Stephen and her knew about James and that was the way intended to keep it.

"Mama, Mama!"

He started running towards her and Haley had to step forward just to catch him in time.

"Slow down little tyke" Haley chuckled.

He reminded herself so much of Nathan, sometimes it was hard not to look at James and not burst into tears.

Haley turned to exit. "Say goodbye to Brooke, Jamie."

"Bye-Bye, Rookey!" Jamie said while waving his small hand.

"Thanks so much Brooke" Haley said as James pulled her hair.

Turning to Jamie"Right lets go!"

Brooke waved them out and shut the door behind her.

While picking up the toys Jamie had thrown on the floor, she looked up.

If she was right today was the day Nathan was getting out and she knew how much harder Haley and Jamie's lives were about to become.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas had just given in their uniforms.

They stood there staring at each other and they suddenly felt they were from different worlds.

Lucas could tell how much money Nathan had and felt a pang of jealousy.

Nathan was dressed in a blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, Abercrombie & Fitch jeans and an expensive looking black leather jacket.

Meanwhile, Lucas was wearing hand me down baggy jeans with a grey hoodie.

Neither had any idea what to say and they both knew this could be the last time they ever saw each other.

Nathan pulled Lucas into a hug.

They both stood there letting the world pass them by caught up in the moment.

As they pulled back they both had tears in their eyes.

Lucas spoke first

"Good luck with your life man and just in case this is the last chance we ever see each other, let me tell you how much you have changed my life. Without you I don't think I would have made it this far. A piece of advice from me, cut down on the rap music dude!"

They both laughed and Nathan wiped his eyes and began

"Ya know with out you, I think I may have never lived to see today. I don't know what I would do if we never met again but if we don't know that you will always be in my mind. God I sound so soppy! In the future I know we will meet again on the basketball court in the NBA but when we are not I will be your biggest fan ever and the loudest person in the stands! You are the older brother I always wanted. Here, take my phone number, please call me in the future even if it is not for years. But if it is after that long, believe me I will rap and it will be on your phone bill!"

They both exchanged phone numbers and one last hug.

"Good luck with Haley and have a great future."

"You too. Let's go show the world what they've been missing!"

They both knew they had changed the other in two years and that whether or not they did met again, the other person would be with them.

Lucas said the last thing they may ever say to each other with a huge smile.

"Good Luck, my hoommie!"


	4. Home has changed

Nathan walked out of the holding room with a tear in his eye.

God he thought, that might have been the last time he saw Lucas.

He tried to wipe the thought out of his head.

The bigger problem was the people he had not seen in two years.

The deal when he was arrested had been, two years with no visitation or five years with.

Over the two year's he was in juvie he had wished he had chosen the other option.

But he was out now and that was all that mattered to him.

The first of these people was standing right in front of him.

Identical blue eyes met; the man in front of him had changed a lot over the time period.

His brow was now showing frown lines and the bags under his eyes had grown larger and darker.

His once always in a smirk mouth was set in a permanent frown.

Nathan could tell from the mans eyes that he too was looking at how much Nathan had changed.

His once short brown almost black hair now flopped over his eyes.

This he knew the man would not approve of.

He had always insulted people with to long a hair by calling them girls or thugs.

His eye probably stilled showed the remains of a black eye and further to his thug look.

Nathan knew he had grown at least half or three quarters of a foot over the two years and his lack of food in juvie had made him skinnier.

He no longer looked well built but lanky.

The only thing that had not changed was the genuine smirk permanently plastered across his tanned face.

Nathan started walking forward and as he reached the man he started to talk

"Hey Dad. How are you?"

Dan's eyes hardened as he saw Nathan's hand outstretched to shake his. Instead of returning the gesture, he just glared right at him.

"It's Sir to you. You don't deserve to call me dad." Nathan was shocked by what his dad had said.

"Now get over to the car before people start to think that your scrawny ass is related to me!" Nathan didn't know why but that comment had hurt.

Nathan had been prepared to try and make it up with his father but know he could not see the point.

He decided from that point on he would act like a typical stuck up teenager towards Dan.

If Dan couldn't be nice then neither would he.

"Yes Sir!" Nathan retorted sarcastically.

Nathan walked with his arms crossed towards the exit knowing full well that soon enough Dan would be after him like a shot.

Nathan walked into the car park.

He looked up into the sky and took a deep breath.

Freedom.

He looked around and for the first time in two years there were no gates wires or guards.

Most people would think him weird for finding a car park so open and free.

He had not felt like this since he was twelve years old and had been standing in a field with no one else around.

At that moment the earth was still , the sounds of birds and insects dulled and that could be heard was the wind through the trees and his heartbeat.

After that it all had changed.

He became a teenager.

That still silence had been filled with the heavy bass lines of rap and the space in his mind had been taken up by sex, drugs, alcohol and basketball.

When his mom and dad had divorced it had got worse .

The partying had got worse and he drank more and more.

His dad angry was one thing but his dad being angry with having a hangover was worse.

The only person who could control his anger was Haley.

She was his saving grace and had changed him for the better.

Or so he had thought.

The silence was ruined by Dan's booming voice.

"Nathan get in the damn car and don't you DARE disrespect me like that ever again! UNDERSTAND!"

Nathan nodded sullenly and slammed the door of the car as he got in to the front seat.

He knew his Dad was about to blow his roof but he could not give a damn.

He was going to pay later but he might as well have some fun before hand!

The first ten minutes of the journey was silent.

The air was full of tension but Nathan knew his dad would not be able to hold off for much longer

. Maybe if he started the conversation things would turn out slightly better.

"How are things at home?"

As soon as he began to speak he knew had said something wrong

"Your mom has become an alcoholic so you and Steve are no longer permitted to see her and Stephen is trying to get his hands on your Aston martin. Also I have a new wife and she does have a son and you will treat them both with respect, you hear me!"

Nathan slumped into his seat.

With his mom gone there was no chance of his dad giving him any slack and who knew what his dad's knew wife was going to be like.

Having one brother was enough how the hell was he going to deal with another one.

Dan interrupted his thoughts by saying what Nathan had been dreading

"When you get home things are going to change" Nathan groaned as he knew what he was about to say.

" To start with you are grounded for at east two months, maybe longer. That means no T.V, ipod, blackberry, Xbox, play station, dvd player or visitors unless supervised."

Nathan's eyes grew wide he knew he would be grounded but with out all those things he might as well be back in jail.

He knew not to interrupt as there was probably more to come.

With his mom he could have probably bribed her to give him back his ipod, tv and play station but without her he was stuck.

"When you are ungrounded have a nine pm curfew and a nine thirty bed time unless you have a basketball match or event. I would have been earlier but my new wife Karen persuaded me to put it back an hour"

9:30 !

Was he bloody joking, he had not gone to bed that early since he was nine.

The name Karen rang a bell but memory was not his strongest skill.

The rest of the journey home the pair travelled in silence.

Staring out of the window had passed Nathan's time in the car.

Tree Hill had not changed since Nathan had left.

Maybe a new house had been added but probably the most exciting thing since his arrest was a new Wal-Mart.

Houses flashed by in a blur, getting more and more expensive looking as they got closer to his own home.

From the window he spotted some one he had known before from his old basketball team.

Jake Jagelski he thought.

Looking carefully he could tell it was Jake.

Lucas had always reminded him of Jake.

Both broody, intelligent and amazing at basketball.

But looking at him now, he had changed completely since Nathan had last seen him.

He was surrounded by a large posse of girls and boys and he had become well built.

It was obvious after Nathan had left Jake had become the new King at tree hill high.

Nathan had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed that the car had pulled up outside his house.

It still looked the same except were his car normally was an empty space.

In the empty space was his brother Stephen.

Boy, had he changed.

Nathan had a left a twelve year old midget but now was looking at a tall handsome brown haired teenager.

His mousy brown hair had become a strong brown colour with obvious blond highlights.

Judging from the t-shirt he was wearing, his little brother was no longer weak.

He could tell had been working him hard at the basketball since Nathan had left.

It made Nathan smile to see his brother had inherited the Scott smirk and the same dazzling blue eyes.

Over the years, Stephen had turned into a miniature Nathan.

Steve had always looked up to his brother, in his opinion who wouldn't?

But over time Nate had gone he had taken it upon himself to become Nathan.

He was pleased with the results but some of it had not come easy.

His last name had given him a head start.

Somehow every one wanted a piece of a Scott.

But unlike Nathan, Stephen was naturally bright, although he knew apart from Haley and Jake, the rest of the "it" crowd were what you would call dumb.

So much to his disappointment he had decided to dumb down his grades.

It had decreased his nerd rating and got him noticed by a few of the popular people but had lessened his opinion of himself.

Getting on the basketball team had been the easiest thing to do.

With just his last name they had been begging him to play but after showing them his skills that he had been practising with Nathan for years, they were practically dragging him onto the team.

Stephen Scott had scrapped himself to the top of the freshman hierarchy and was in with the inner circle of the juniors and seniors but he was not happy.

He knew one day his brother would just waltz back into tree hill high and get back to his King status without even trying.

In the students at tree hill high's mind, Nathan was practically a God.

Over the years he had watched Nathan grow from a sweet caring older brother to a man nobody could get to apart from Haley.

Stephen had always had a thing for Haley but she had always gone for his older brother, even having a baby with him without him even being there.

Steve knew Haley cared for him but it was not enough, he wanted more.

He wanted her to love him, like she loved his brother.

But now as he saw the car with his brother inside he knew he had no chance.

He would his chance with Haley and most certainly his popularity rating.

Although, whether he wanted to or not he was pleased to his older brother back.

It had killed not to be able to talk to him, to get his advice.

Maybe now Nathan could help him, maybe just maybe they could rule tree hill high together.

That sounded good.


	5. Mother and Son

Finding a way back chapter 5

Lucas was still waiting for his mom 20 minutes after Nathan had gone.

It had been weird sitting there without Nate, when normally they could not be separated.

Lucas wondered how Nate was doing and if he'd seen Haley yet.

Lucas thinking about Haley soon led to him thinking about a very special person that used to be in his life until she had moved.

_Brooke Davis had always h__ad him wrapped around her little finger. _

_They were inseparable. _

_Lucas had just built up the courage to ask her out when he discovered she had moved without telling him. _

_He had walked into Brooke's house expecting to see her running round as usual trying to find something but instead there was an empty hall with only a small letter taped to one of the doors._

_ Tears threatened to fall, he walked up to the letter, that had his name clearly printed on to the pale pink surface. _

_He roughly opened the letter, praying to god that it was not what he thought it was. _

_Three sheets of fragile paper fell out with Brooke's elegant hand writing scrawled across._

_**Dear Broody,**_

_**You're probably reading this wondering where the hell I am. **_

_**I've gone. **_

_**I know you **__**are thinking why I haven't told you but the fact is, I couldn't bring myself to say good bye.**_

_** I knew if I looked into your crystal blue eyes one more time I would not be able leave your side. **_

_**I can't tell you where I am because having you in my life is going to be heartbreaking but seeing you and not being be able to stay forever will kill me. **_

_**Drastic I know but you know I was always the drama queen! **_

_A slight smile crossed Lucas' mouth, even in the saddest moments Brooke could make him smile_.

_**There is something I've always wanted tell you and I guess inside a part of me hoped you felt the same way .**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Not in a friend way but in a way were every time I see you I can't stop having the urge to kiss you. **_

_**You make me vulnerable and it scares that one person can make me feel this way.**_

_** Over the years, I have watched from a boy to man and reading your novel made my heart swell.**_

_** It said that you loved her more than life itself and seeing her made you fell like a different person. **_

_**A better person. **_

_**I knew in my heart you weren't writing about me.**_

_** Why would someone like you love me? **_

_**Finish it Luke, it is truly beautiful**__**.**_

_** The words will make any girl's heart flutter and that is what they did to me.**_

_** Knowing you can love someone that much makes me wish perhaps one day you will love me the same way.**_

_** Okay, I know it was private but you can't keep something like that private Luke, and you know how nosy I get. **_

_**Seeing you type away on that laptop only sparked my urge to see what you were writing. **_

_Luke took a deep breath in, a single tear spilling down his cheek. _

_She had been reading his novel all along._

_ He had been writing it for her eighteenth birthday._

_ What hurt him the most was the fact she thought it all was not about her. _

_Of course it was about her, it was his way of telling her he loved her. _

_He read on wondering how much more his heart was about break and how much Brooke's heart had already broken._

_**Basically, what I'm trying to say is that you will always be in my mind and don't ever doubt that I am not thinking of you. **_

_**I know someday we will meet again and guarantee that my heart will not beat the same way until that day. **_

_**You said that people that are meant to be together find there way back to each other in the**__** end. **_

_**I know what you mean know; it's our destiny plus my horoscope said so.**_

_** Sorry I'm bumbling on about horoscopes when this is meant to be a serious letter. **_

_**But you know me, can't me be too serious for long. **_

_**Here's the last thing I want to say to you for now, don't hold back on your dreams because one day our paths will cross.**_

_** Reach for the stars babe because soon enough I will you join you. **_

_**If you find yourself lost our unable to go on, look t o the stars and you will feel me with you.**_

_**Everlasting love and wishes**_

_**Brooke**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_Behind the pieces of paper which had been dampened by Lucas's tears was a photo. _

_It was an enlarged version of them at their freshman prom._

_ Scribbled on the back was a sentence from Brooke._

_**Memories that will never die. This night will be in our hearts forever-x**_

_Lucas had shoved everything into the front pocket of his gray hoody and pelted out of the front door, tears streaming down his face. _

_Later that night Lucas had been arrested. _

_He had stolen a car and been found on the beach with a packet of marijuana in his hand, gazing up at the stars._

Lucas realised that he was wearing the same hoody he had been wearing the night of his arrest.

He shoved is hand into the front pocket and was surprised to hear the scrunch of paper.

His hands dug out the yellowing pink paper and a crumpled photo.

Looking at how happy he looked back then, he wondered what had gone wrong.

The girls smiling face gazed up at him, he knew he had let her down.

She had been his downfall but reason to live all in one.

A guard walked in telling Lucas that his mother had arrived.

Pocketing the photos, he dragged himself across the room not sure what to expect.

He walked into the lobby Nathan had previously walked out of and came face to face with his mom.

She looked exactly liked she always except she seemed to be wearing more expensive looking clothing.

Lucas noticed that she was wringing her hands, a sign she was nervous.

Her head was turned to the opposite side so it was obvious she had not seen him.

Her eyes travelled around the room until they landed on him.

She didn't seem to recognise him until Lucas saw her eyes widen.

Before he knew it Karen Roes' arms went flying around his waist bringing him into a back breaking hug.

He followed suit wrapping his arms around his petit moms' shoulders.

At that moment they did not notice anyone around them.

Reunited at last.

Lucas held no more worry about his mom any longer as Karen hugged her son closer tears staining his fleece.

She knew by just looking into her sons' eyes had fixed her heart.

Karen no longer held any anger or disappointment at Lucas.

He was her son and over the past two years of not seeing him, she had realised all he had needed that night was love.

Love from a girl he had wanted all his life and she could not blame him for what he had done any longer.

From a distance, the couple looked at peace with each other.

They did not need to say anything to show their love.

No words or gestures, just a connection that would not falter.

The connection of mother and son.

**Okay this chapter was for all my brucas readers, hoped you enjoyed! PLease review and tell me what you think. Nathan and Lucas are about to start their senior year and so are everyone else apart from Nathan's brother Stephen who is about to start his sophomore year.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**


	6. Sons

**Thankyou to all my readers, to everyone who as suscribed, favourited and reviewed. You have all made me want to start writing again. I'm very sorry about the wait but hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Finding a way back

Nathan stepped out of the car and his feet crunched on the gravel driveway.

He walked towards his brother and as he got closer both of their smirks turned into wider and wider grins.

Soon enough they were both right in front of each other, sapphire eyes meeting sapphire eyes.

It was only know that Nathan realised how tall he had become as he towered over his brother.

Looking down at his brother he saw the teens eyes were glazed with tears ready to fall.

Nathan spoke two words "Heya Shorty" and that was all it took.

His younger brothers' arms were wrapped around his waist.

Nathan's arms brought Stephen closer to him and for that moment it was just the two of them.

He could his brothers' tears staining his t-shirt but to be honest he really could not care less.

Eventually both pulled back and Stephen quickly wiped his face to hide the fact he had been crying, unfortunately enough for him, Nathan thought, his red eyes gave him away.

Nathan opened his mouth to talk once more but quickly shut his moth when he felt the tall presence of his father behind him.

"Both of you get in the house before the neighbours see you looking like a bunch of blubbering idiots"

Nathan scowled at him and rolled his eyes whereas Stephen just turned to go straight into the house.

_Great _Nathan thought_ Stephen has become a puppet! _

However, before Stephen could make it much further, Dan grabbed him by the shoulder

"Did you finish your lay-ups boy?"

Nathan watched as Stephen's body moved away from Dan's touch.

However, he answered with a straight and calm voice.

"Yes Sir"

Dan's hand released his brothers shoulder and Stephen literally scampered into the house.

Nathan continued to glare at his father and mumbled"_still a controlling psychopath"_

It was only when he saw Dan sending him an absolute death glare that he realised that his Dad had heard him.

Putting everything on the line, he spoke again

_"Well, it's true!" _

The sentence combined with the smirk on his face was sending Dan putrid red and he was almost vibrating with anger.

Nathan took this as his sign to leave and he too ran into the hose after his little brother.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo

As he entered the house, painful memories flooded back to him.

They all seemed like an avalanche in his mind, every one of them more painful than the last.

He slowly made his way towards the stairs and as he looked up he saw the picture collection on the wall next to the stairs had grown.

Nathan took each stair one at a time, staring at each individual photo.

There were photos of him and Stephen together as they grew up, individual shots and photos of them playing basketball.

Nathan also noticed that the photo of his mom and dad's wedding day had been replaced by another photo.

The wedding photo of his dad and new wife.

What surprised Nathan the most was the fact that both his dad and new wife actually looked truly happy.

The brown haired woman next to his dad was definitely pretty.

Her curly brown hair fell around her face and she had warm features and an even warmer smile.

The smile reminded him of Lucas; he was already missing his best friend.

He wished that Lucas was here to calm him down after his confrontations with Dan and even to introduce him to his brother he had told him all about.

Finally, he moved onto the last photo.

Nathan was taken back that it was still there but perhaps his brother had kept it safe from the claws of his dad.

Clear as day though there it was.

Nathan and Jake had Haley in the middle of them and each had the arms wrapped around her shoulders.

As he looked, it was almost impossible to recognise himself or Jake for that matter.

Looking at the only girl in the photo, his heart was overwhelmed with sadness and love all at the same time.

_Why oh why did he have to go and ruin it for himself_ he thought.

"You found the picture then."

Nathan looked up to see his brother hanging over the railings of the stairs.

" Dad wanted to take it down but Karen and I insisted that it had to stay."

Nathan looked at his brother confused.

"Karen is Dad's new wife, right?"

Stephen nodded his head.

"What is she like?"

Nathan noticed a smile cross Stephen's face.

" Come with me let me show you something."

Nate followed Steve into his old bedroom.

Looking around he could tell that nothing had changed, okay apart from the total lack of anything that involved fun or electricity.

His brother led him over to his old desk and on the desk laid a huge poster made up of photos and souvenirs.

Right in the middle of the poster was in scripted in graffiti handwriting was "Welcome home Nate!"

Nathan looked down at his brother with a questioning look.

Stephen understood the look Nathan was sending him and quickly spoke.

"Karen helped me make it. She collected all the photos that have been taken since you were away and helped me collage them together. Karen said she wanted you to have something to come home to."

Nathan ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

"Still the Picasso eh?"

His voice then changed to a more serious tone.

"So she's nice and have you met her son yet? Dan said she had a son so I was wondering what you think of him."

"Nope, she said he was away visiting family or something but in fact she has just gone to meet him at the airport. She wished she could of stayed to meet you but she had to go."

Nathan smile down at Stephen and then looked back to the poster again.

He recognised his brother playing basketball and then his heart swelled with pride as he saw his brother in the raven's uniform dunking a basket.

While Nathan had his backed turned Stephen went and jumped onto Nathan's bed and lay on his back waiting for Nathan to turn around.

Two minutes later,Nathan swivelled around and laughed when he saw what Stephen was doing.

"That's my bed you jack ass, now scoot your feet so I can sit down."

Nathan laid down on the bed and placed his head next to his brothers.

Silence filled the space.

"What was prison like Nathan? I know you probably do not want to talk about it but ….."

Nathan sighed as his brother mumbled his way to the end of the sentence.

Stephen was shocked when he actually received a reply.

"It was like hell. Even if you don't believe me it was worse than living with Dad. But… but I guess somehow I'm grateful. I know that sounds odd but it's true. It taught me things about myself I never knew and made me more confident to be myself not the person I was trying to be. Though, I have to say the best thing was this guy I met."

He could see Stephen giving him a strange look.

" No Stephen I am not gay! No, he was my best friends, we were closer than anybody. If it was not for him I would not have made it through. When you meet someone who makes a huge impact on your life you'll understand."

Silence filled the space between them once more but Nathan could not stand the almost awkward silence and cracked an almost crooked grin.

"So bro, manage to get any women while I was away?"

Nathan shuffled closer to his brother and knocked his shoulder

" Come on you know you can tell me anything. By anything you do now what I mean right?!"

Nathan chuckled as he watched his brother turn bright red.

Stephen tried to mumble out a reply

"Well….."

Nathan decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to embarrass his brother even more.

"Well…" Nathan replied while nudging his brother again.

As Stephen turned an even brighter shade of red, Nathan just laughed even louder.

"Face it bro, you can't pull off the Scott charm like me."

Stephen finally seeing the funny side of it joined in the laughter with his brother.

Both were laughing hysterically; both pleased that in fact brother and brother were at last reunited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan stormed up the stairs ready to blow a fuse but was bemused by the strange noise coming from his son's bedroom.

He silently made his way to the door of the bedroom and his cold heart was warmed by the sight in front of him.

There they were; his two boys.

Just seeing the two of them together laughing gave him a lump in his throat.

_ God he thought, Karen is rubbing of on me!_

He only wished that the perfect scene before him was not about to be ruined by the adding of another son.

His son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Nathan and Stephen stopped laughing around five minutes later.

The silence between them was no longer awkward but comfortable, the kind you can only share with a sibling or close friend.

Nathan hoped that what he was about to say would not ruin it.

" Steve, how is Haley?"

Stephen looked up at his brother almost with regret in his eyes.

"She is fine Nate but I'm guessing that you not really meaning that are you? She is not available anymore a Nathan. She is with Jake and don't you dare go and mess that up. Haley deserves better Nathan, so don't go and f**** it up alright."

Nathan tried not to act like it had hurt.

How could he expect her to wait for him when he had hurt her more than anyone could?

"Did she keep it Stephen and don't try and act dumb like you don't know what I mean?"

Nathan could tell that his brother was wondering how to say what he needed.

"Yes she did."

Nathan could feel his stomach rising up into his throat.

She had kept his child even though he was not there, that must mean she loved him, _right? _

" Not even dad knows about him ok , so no yelling about it, got it?"

He had a son, a true to god son.

" What is his name?"

"Jams Lucas Scott"

The name was perfect and it was though some kind of angel had made Lucas his son's middle name.

He still could not get used to hearing it.

He actually had a son.

**Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas you may have. xxxx**


End file.
